Creature cafe
by KittyCatt1036
Summary: What happens when Luna (OC) takes Law, Luffy and Ace to meet one of her friends at the Creature cafe? Set in an AU I don't own any OP characters just my own. Law x OC. Devil fruits and creatures exist in this world. Please read. Thank you.


**Hi KittyCatt here. This is my first fanfiction…ish. It's a one shoot about my OC Asta and Law. I would really love it if you read and reviewed it. My friend says I should continue it, but I'll do that if you guys want it. This is set in AU where devil fruit powers and creatures exist and some of the characters might be OOC and if they are I'm really really sorry. *Bows bows bows bows bows bows bows bows bows bows bow*  
Ace: Should we stop her?  
Law: You can try but I don't think that's going to work.  
Me: Meanies. Ok I don't own any OP characters they all belong to Eiichiro Oda and Luna belong to Peachpie1164 aka Stephie. I only own Asta and Jacinta.**

**With that done please enjoy the story. Sorry it's not long. *Bows bows bows bows bows***

**I would like to say thanks to ConstanceTrafalgarFarron, Shikyo-Jinsei, kittystar2116 and stl64 for following, Massacare Girl Tasha and stl64 (again) for favoriting and lastly .94 and Shikyo-Jinsei for reviewing. Thank you so much.**

**ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: My kitty didn't disturb me this time but she did again last night, T^T and we are reading a book all about poems in school. FANTASTIC.  
Shikyo-Jinsei: I review before I reached the newest chapter of a story. I was quite weird. *Sweat drops*  
kittystar2116: I meat another Kitty on a different website. We are slowly taking over the world. *Evil Laugh*  
Ace: *Hits head*  
Me: Owie. Meanie Oh before I forget stl64 I'll say thanks personally after I re-up load this. I did see your emails I just haven't have the time to send a reply. Thanks. Oh and there is new stuff in the chapter besides the beginning. Okay on with the story.  
Law: Finally  
Me: *Wacks head* Shhh. It's starting. **

Luffy, Ace, Law and Luffy's girlfriend Luna were following Luna towards The Creatures Café.  
"Ne Luna why are we going there? How long will we be there and will there be meat?" Luffy questioned his girlfriend. Luna sighed at her boyfriend's short attention span.  
"Yes Luffy you can order meat when we get there and we arrive when we do. The reason being I want Ace and Law to meet my Friend Asta." Luffy must have had a blank look on his face as Luna turned to him and sighed. "Remember the only girl who can beat me in a fight and can get me to wear make-up, dresses and nail polish." Hearing this made both Law and Ace stop looking at the Metamorph. (Shape shifter thingy. I don't really remember. Google it (Probably the most used phrases))  
"This girl must be super strong and scary to beat you." Ace commented. Law nodded with agreement.  
"Was that the party were you and Luffy-" Law was interrupted with the cries of meat from both Luna and Luffy. "They were made for each other." Ace laughed at his brother's and girlfriend's joy for the food. Law and Ace walked though the double doors of the café to be greeted with both girls and guys with tail, ears, wings and other things that defines them as monsters (In a good way) or hybrids. Spotting Luffy and Luna seating at a table both devil fruit users walked over.  
"So Luna where is this friend of yours?" Law seat on the other side of the booth from Luffy and Luna, Ace slid in next to him. Luna looked up and smiled.  
"Oh she'll be here somewhere until then enjoy the music?" The four teens(ish) talked and laughed for a couple of minutes waiting for the food to come. Their drinks were already there well Luna and Luffy didn't order drinks as they didn't have any meat flavoured drinks.  
"So how did you and your friend meet?" Ace looked up from the stage where live music was playing. Law was curious as well.  
"We meet at school. Draíochta Ludas. (For those who know what it is search it up on Chicken Smoothie. I'm also there as KittyCatt1036. I made some changes her to fit this story but you should check it out.) We were in different houses I was in Unicornria and she was in Wyvernive. We liked each other straight off. She was one of the only people who had the same or more power than myself. She was kind and caring and is very loyal. She is funny strong and smart." Luna smiled at her memories. She looked up to see Ace smiling Law with a smirk (what a shock) and Luffy grinning so large that his face would creak if you tried to touch it. A hand came out of nowhere pulling his cheek starching it above him.  
"Ow." Luffy screeched as the skin came back and slapped him in the face. "Who did that?" He looked around angrily, but to his dismay he couldn't find anyone near him. He turned back to the table to find meat sitting in front of him and Luna with Law and Ace's food as well. The three males looked around Luna just casually started eating. Shrugging Ace and Luffy dug in with Law being the only one that ate normally as Luna had somehow in hauled her food. About half way though eating a giggle sound crosses the table. The four stopped eating. Luna grinned as Luffy slowly really slowly caught on to what had happened whilst Law and Ace looked utterly confused.  
"Wow it took you long to realize I was here. Actually I had to make a noise for you to actually realize." The voice drifted across the table. A thump was heard as a small girl landed next to the table. Blue cat ears sat on her head as a cat tail swished behind her and a pair of white chibi wings that seemed to glow on her back. "Hiya Luna, Luffy. Who are the other two?" The girl pointed to Ace and Law. The girl was tiny. That was the first thing that went though both males mind she was about a head smaller than Luna and she was about a foot smaller than Luffy so on Law and Ace she was tiny really really tiny. Luna grinned.  
"That is Portgas D. Ace and Trafalgar Law. Ace, Law meet my friend Asta." Both males looked at her shocked. The girl giggled. She turned to Luna.  
"I'm guessing to told something about me to them?" Luna nodded. Asta smiled. "Nice to meet you Ace, Law I'm Astaroth IronKnife Desire." She shook their hands. Luffy seemed confused.  
"Ne Asta since when did you have cat ears and tails and wings?" Ace slapped his brother.  
"Idiot they are obviously fake."  
"Actually Ace they are real."  
"Really?" Before Luna could stop Luffy he grabbed her tail which was still swishing behind her, but since she turned to face Ace the tail was in front of Luffy. Luffy grabbed and pulled hard. Really hard. Upon pulling it waves of pain moved though her body like you see in the cartoons.  
"Well shit." Everyone looked at Luna.  
"How so?" Luffy asked still holding onto the tail.  
"Well you are about to see why I fear her." Luffy was about to speak but a fist collided with his face sending him though the wall out into the street.  
"Idiot do you know how sensitive cat's tails are? Really sensitive-oops I think I knocked him out again." Ace and Law looked out though the hole to see a knocked out Luffy and what seems like his soul leaving his body. Luna smiled at Asta.  
"Let's hope he wakes up earlier than a week like last time." Luna turned to see an upset looking Asta.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him again it's just it hurt a lot when he grabbed my tail and pulled really hard. I didn't hit him that hard. It was about training strength so he should be up and about in an hour or so…I hope." Mumbling the last part she took the empty plates and drinks and headed off towards the kitchen. Ace and Law where dumb founded, Law hiding his shock better than Ace who had his mouth wide open. Asta came back this time without the maid's outfit. "Well my shift is done do you want to go somewhere?" Asta leaned in to the table. Waiting for a respond. Law's eyes travelled up and down her body. She had large breasts (They are not melons they are probably a good size for someone her age it's just they look huge on her small body. Wow I sound like a perv. LOL. Anyway enough of embarrassing myself) for her size and a small waist line. He raised an eyebrow he turned to see Ace doing the same as him. Both of them knew she was pretty. Ace looked over to Law giving him a knowing smile. Law was the only one without a girlfriend. Luffy had Luna and he had Jacinta. He could have guessed why Luna wanted them to meet her. She wanted Law to get a girlfriend. Not many girls liked Law. They like his appearance yes, but when it get down to personality wise none of them match his or they just can't handle his sadistic personality.  
"Well we have to wait for Luffy to wake up so why don't we wait here until then or do one of you boys want to carry him." Asta spoke up braking the train of thought Law had running along. Ace sighed.  
"I'll take him to the hotel do you want to come Luna?"  
"Sure. We'll put him to bed *Cough cough* Toss him in the hotel room*cough cough* and we'll meet you two's at the mall. Sounds good?" Luna got up not waiting for a response from either Asta nor Law and walked out with Ace to pick up her unconscious boyfriend.  
"You do realize they are trying to get us together right?" Asta raised an eyebrow at the pair picking (dragging) Luffy to their hotel. Law looked over at the young girl. She was wearing a White top with a design of woods at night done in the colours of purple and dark blue and was wear grey shorts with black flats. He couldn't help but wonder where her cat ears and tail went. Law must have been staring for a while 'cause Asta's hand was waving in front of his face. When he finally realized he was staring into her smiling face and she was on her tip toes try to get close to his height. He felt a small smile make its way upon his face.  
"If you're wondering where my cat ears and tail and angel wings are they are hidden from the view of humans. See out here I can't have them out. People hunt us down but in the grandline were you guys come from you can wear them with pride. She had a sad small oh her face.  
"Why don't you move to the grandline then?" Law and Asta walked out of the café area. She stopped walking.  
"I never really thought about it. Maybe I should but I don't have any friends I only have Luffy and Luna." Law felt a little upset when she did see him as a friend. She turned to him. "I like you. You can a friend as well." She smiled at him. Law was a little shock at how straight forward she was. The warm smile light up her face. Law laughed and the pair walked towards the mall.

*Stalking Law and Asta*  
"We were so right in putting them together." Luna smiled.  
"Oh yeah. They are practically made for each other." Ace walked out from behind the building. "You think it's alright to follow them and leave Luffy at hotel room on his own?"  
"Yeah he'll be ok, and what's the worse they can do to us?...Actually don't answer that I really don't want to know." The two followed the pair.

*Asta and Law*  
"You know they're following us right."  
"Oh yeah they aren't the quietest or subtle people in the world are they Law?"  
"What are we going to do about them?"  
"I heard that you like messing with people." An evil glint travelled into her eyes.  
"Well we could try something."A cruel, evil smirk planted itself onto his face. The pair had a dangerous aura around them, frighting a couple walking near them. They looked at the couple before breaking into a bundle of laughter. Asta grabbed Law's hand and pulled him towards the mall.  
"You are going to love it here they have really cool stuff here. Hey how long are you guys here for anyway? Luna never told me." She finally stopped running and dragging Law along when they reached the movies. Law looked at her for a sec before turning his attention the movie selection.  
"Two weeks and then Luffy and Luna will head back to the Sunny, Ace will return to white beard and I'll return to the Heart pirates. So what movie do you want?" Asta stopped and thought a little bit. What about Wolverine. I heard it's a good movie but we'll have to wait an hour before it starts." Asta turned to Law.  
"I don't mind waiting we can do something about the couple following us." Law turned to a movie card board poster (No idea what they are called.) where he could see two pairs of legs trying to hide themselves. Asta nodded and they both brought their tickets. Asta walked up to the poster.  
"We're watching Wolverine." She turned and walked back to Law lopping her arm around his and they both left the movies to kill an hour before the movie started.

**HEHE I'm back at the end. A quick reminder to leave a review and if I should continue it and what not or just put in a random smiley face. I don't mind people leaving criticism behind, but please reframe from spamming me we hate. All in all thanks for reading. Sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar. Tehe. If you liked this story check out my other stories Fire and Heart and Lost Time which is coming out soon. A reminder again to review and I'll try to email you when you do. **


End file.
